Tumbum
|artist = |year =2016 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Alternate) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Alternate) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = |nosm = |mc = |pc = / / / |gc = Magenta/Lavender/Blue/Sky Blue |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 84 (Classic) 186 (Alternate) |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Tumbum |audio = |choreo =Céline Rotsen Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZRj9bpAp1n/?taken-by=cain_celine |perf =Kyf Ekamé (P1) Grace Bolebe (P2) Djena Css (P3) Thibaut Orsoni (P4)}} "Tumbum" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a male-female-female-male style dance crew. The wardrobe is heavily influenced by traditional Nigerian and other West African fashion trends. P1 P1 is a man wearing a -styled sleeveless shirt. The bright patterns of the shirt are red, turquoise and orange in color. He wears a black fedora with a colorful strip around the top part just above the base. He wears a beaded necklace, heavily ripped black trousers and black shoes with colorful shoe tongue. He also wears a golden arm band around his right upper arm. P2 P2 is a woman wearing a Nigerian head-wrap called . The gele s fabric has a yellow-and-purple leopard print, which is as the same as the shorts she is wearing. She wears a yellow crop top and is adorned with a fashionable loose overcoat in deep-turquoise with a purple-and-yellow patterned border. Her hair is tied in a long single braid that rests on the left side of her front. She also wears earrings, bangles on her right hand, a necklace and heels. P3 P3 is a girl wearing a black and blue-violet sports bra along with yellow-and purple pattered Ankara-styled leggings. She wears earrings, heels and a purple necklace-choker. Her hair is tied into many braids, and formed into an African hairstyle where the braids form a bump on the front of her head, and is secured by a purple-pattered piece of cloth. The braids then flow down. She wears various different colored bracelets on her right hand. She also wears heels. P4 P4 is a guy wearing a brightly pattered purple-and-yellow Ankara-style T-shirt and black three-quarter shorts. He also wears brightly colored sneakers, a purple wrist band, and various traditional Nigerian necklaces. He has black hair, a beard and a purple cap on his head. Alternate: The dancer wears african style clothing with dotted pants and a white top with red dots on the sides and a red ribbon on middle of it .Which is Similar to Yemi Alade's Costume In Her Video Background Normal: The background is interchanging colors and shapes Alternate: Same concept of background as normal version only with different variations of colors and shapes Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 2: * P1: With your left hand on your hip, cross your right arm across your chest. * P2: Place your hands on your hips. * P3: Place your left hand on your hip and hold your right arm out as indicated. * P4: Same as P1, but facing right. TumbumGM.PNG|Gold Move A TumbumGMInGame.gif|Gold Move A in-game There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the alternate routine: '''Gold Move 1: Throw your arms out with them slightly bent and shake your hips. Gold Moves 2 & 3: While stepping to the left, reach your right arm to the left and pull it back. Trivia -In the alternate, the dancer wears the same outfit in the official "Tumbum" music video Gallery Game Files Behind the Scenes Tumbum_p1_behind_the_scenes.png|Behind the scenes (P1) Others Tumbum thumbnail us.jpg|Thumbnail (US) Tumbum_ThumbnailUK.jpg|Thumbnail (UK) Tumbum alt.png|Alternate version Cherry_pie_teaser.jpg|Teaser 7. TUMBUM 303033.jpg|Gameplay Tumbum Alternate.png|Tumbum-Alternate|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fPVCYVHnCw Videos Official Music Video Yemi Alade - Tumbum (Official Video) Teasers Just Dance 2018 Tumbum by Yemi Alade Official Track Gameplay US TUMBUM - YEMI ALADE JUST DANCE 2018 OFFICIAL HD Gameplay Videos 'Classic' Just Dance 2018 Tumbum by Yemi Alade (Full Gameplay) 'Alternate' References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Reggae Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Djena Css Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Thibaut Orsoni